Draconequus Pony
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Flutter plus Discord equals...Freaky times ahead -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Well, someone has to make the first DiscordXFlutter Shy Fanfic after seeing the "Keep calm and Flutter on ep. Minus well be me**

* * *

It had been a few short months since Discord, the now former Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, was reformed. Thanks to Flutter Shy

In that time Discord had really helped out the land of Equestira out a good deal. When you got a reality warping god on your side, what can't you do?

Discord even helped out Pinky Pie at her barkery. He inventeed "Cotton Candy and Chocolate Milk day!"

Pinky made sure to remind him to have plenty of dollops of whip cream with that milk. She loved her dollops.

It was a hit, until Rainbow Dash got a serious sugar rush

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbboooooooooooooooooow wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Daaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h?" Apple Jack said her her friend

To the winged pony, everyone looked like they were in slow motion.

"WhatWasThatAppleJack?" She said super fast cause of the sugar "WhyAreYouTalkingSoSlow? WowIReallyFeelTheUrgeToFly. IGottaFly. IsItOkayIfIgoFly?"

"Uh..?" Apple said

Yet Rainbow Dash was gone in the blink of eye. The fastest pony in Equestia was practically flying at light speed. Then she vanished

"Maybe I put to much sugar in that one," Discord said "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be back soon,"

* * *

Later that night, after the bakery closed. Discord decided to to spend the night with his new friend. Flutter Shy

Yet no ones ever thrown a slumber party like Discord throws a slumber party

"Oh ya!" Discord said turning the yellow ponies living room into a disco floor and busting a move

Angel Bunny even grooved out a bit

"Shake that booty bunnyl," Discord said

"Um, Discord" Flutter said "This is fun, but I think you should turn it down. The music is really loud,"

"What?" Discord said "I can't hear the music is very loud,"

"That's what I said!" Flutter said trying to speak up "The..."

Discord used his magic to change everything back

"...music is really loud!" Flutter said finishing her sentence

"You don't need to yell," Discord said as he pulled out an alarm clock from his ear

"My ears are ringing," he said

"I just didn't want to upset the neighbors," Flutter said

"Oh," Discord said

"Maybe we can do something a bit more quiet?" she said

"Hmmm," Discord thought. He then noticed the lamp of himself on a nearby table. The same lamp he broke and fixed when she was reforming him.

He used his magic to bring it over to them

"I can't believe being good would be so fun, sure beats being stone. Then again, what doesn't beat that?"

Flutter gave Discord a hug, yet it surprised him and he dropped the lamp. Don't worry. He caught it before it smashed again

Flutter looked into his eye, he looked into hers.

Then...before either of them knew it...

"Ouch!" Flutter said getting poked by his giant tooth

"Oops," Discord said pulling it out effortlessly "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Flutter said "Oh my,"

Flutter was embarrassed now "We almost...it's just...I can't believe we..."

"What do you mean?" Discord said

"Well...I...I don't know" Flutter said "I've never felt this way before,"

"You've never had a man in your life?" Discord said

"No," Flutter said

"Figures," Discord thought "She spends all her days with animals and other girl ponies,"

"What is this feeling?" Flutter asked

"You like me," Discord said

"I already know that," Flutter said

"I mean you, like me, like me," Discord said

"Huh?" Flutter said

Discord used his magic and pulled out Flutter Shy's heart (she's still alive) on it was a picture of Discord

"Like me, like me," Discord said putting her heart back

"So, you're like...Flutter said "My boyfriend?"

"Ya, sure, why not?" Discord "That makes you my girlfriend," Discord said as he pulled out his own heart, which had a pic of her on it.

"So...what do we do now?" Flutter said

Discord gently wrapped himself around her.

"How about we just get cozy by the fire?" Discord said lighting a fire in the fire place

Flutter cuddled up to the big creature, and suddenly, they kissed. Kissing led to hugging, and before either of them knew it...

* * *

"AH!" Rainbow said as he ran out of sugar an crashed to the ground

"Whew," she said "Glad that's...what the?!"

Rainbow looked around to see...she wasn't in Ponyville anymore.

* * *

**Where is Rainbow Dash?**

**What will happen with Discord and Flutter**

**Any suggestions for later chaps?**

**l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow looked at the world around her.

Imagine Ponyville, now imagine it ruled by Changlings.

The sky was filled with clouds that shot out green lighting, the streets were covered in equally green goo, and in the center of town. Was a statue of Discord, along with Celestia and Luna.

"What the..?"

Just then something grabbed Rainbow from a nearby bush and pulled her into it.

"What are you doing?" The pony that grabbed Rainbow said "Do you want the Changlings to..? Raindow Dash!?"

Rainbow looked at the other pony.

Picture Granny Smith, now picture Twilight Sparkle. Now Picture Twilight Sparkle looking like Granny Smith

Bottom line, Twilight was old

"No one has seen you since you got that massive sugar rush thanks to Discord," she said

"What's going on?" Rainbow asked

Twilight explained that Queen Chrysalis had somehow manged to get the Alicorn Amulet that Zecorra had hid away. Thus increasing her power, no pony could stop her.

"So Discord's cotton candy somehow zapped me to the future? How dose that make scene?" Rainbow said

"It's Discord," Twilight explained "When dose he ever enjoy making scene?"

Twilight then went to take Rainbow back to a secret hideout where a few ponies that had escaped being imprisoned by Queen Chrysalis were

* * *

Back in the present, the sun rose on a new day, in Ponyville. Esspecally at Flutter's little cottage

Angel bunny was the first to awake, only to see a certain pegasus and draconequus snuggled up together. A white stain around them on the floor

Angel ran outside to puke as he put 2 and 2 together.

Discord awoke with a yawn, then looked down upon the beautiful pony, and his mess

"Oh my," Discord said as he made it clean with a snap of his figures

Flutter awoke just then

"Good morning," Discord said

Flutter then began to remember what they did last night

"Huh!" she gasped "We...you...I...did..."

Discord ut his figure on her mouth

"Shhh," he said "That was the most amazing night of my life,"

"Well, it was very exciting I must admit," Flutter said

"I'll make us breakfast," Discord said now dressed as a chef "Want chocolate milk?"

Flutter blushed

* * *

Sometime later in Ponyville.

"Rainbow Dash!" Apple Jack said

"Rainbow!" Twilight said

The rest of the mane six, and Spike were looking for their friend

"You think maybe he flew all the way to your brothers?" Pinky Pie said "Maybe she flew all the way to Chrystal kingdom?"

"The way she was zooming, I wouldn't doubt it," Apple Jack said

Just then Angel Bunny appeared, looking very sick

"Hi Angel," Pinky said "What are you doing here?"

"Hello," Discord said as he and Flutter Shy came walking over

"Their you are Angel," Flutter said

"Discord," Twilight said "What did you do with Rainbow Dash?"

"We haven't seen her since she ate you cotton candy and flew off like crazy," Apple said

"Oh well that's no problem," Discord said "I'll just snap my figures and bring her..."

"Discord!" Celestia said "I have urgent use of your powers! King Sombra has returned and is attacking the Crystal Empire!"

"Didn't we blow him up?" Spike asked

"He created more of himself from all the pieces of himself," Celestia said

"Ew, gross," Rarity said

Discord was now wearing a solders uniform "Ready for battle Princess!" he said

Flutter hugged his tail

"I'll be back in a bit," Discord said as he gave Flutter a kiss

"Ew," everyone said, even Celestia

With that the princess and Discord were off

"Maybe I can make a spell to bring Rainbow back," Twilight said

"I hope he's okay," Flutter said

Little did she or Discord know about what was staring to grow within her

* * *

Back in the future

"AH!" Rainbow Dash cried

"What?" Old Rarity said said

"You're so..old," Rainbow said

the pegasus pony was now at the secret base of resistance ponies. Which was a small fort in the forest that was protected by Shining Armor, who made a giant shield around it.

"Rainbow!" A grown up Scootaloo said followed by the rest of the cutie mark crusaders "Boy It's so good to see you back!"

"All this time, and they still don't have there cutie marks?" Rainbow said surprised

"Come on," Scootaloo said "I'll tell you about are plan to save Equestria inside,"

With that they went into the fort

* * *

**Yep, Discord knocked Flutter up.**

**Still any suggestions for stuff in this story?**

**More l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash listened to Scootaloo

"The Elements of Harmony are heavily guarded all the time by her Changlings, not even the Wonder Bolts could get into that part of the castle,"

"What happened to them?" Rainbow asked consernd about the ones she looked up to

"Same thing as every pony that got caught," Scootaloo said "Forced to be enslaved and work building large monuments of the queen,"

"Never knew Chrysalis had such an ego," Rainbow said

"I know," Scootaloo said "Anyway, with you back you and the mane six can use the Elements to..."

"Blast the old queen out of here," Rainbow said

"No," Scootaloo said "The Alicorn Amulet has made her even more powerful than them. Yet there is someone in her dungon that can help,"

"Who's more powerful than the Elements?" Rainbow asked

"Joyful Madness," Scootaloo said

"Joyful Madness?" Rainbow said "Who is...ow my wings!"

Flying through space and time finally caught up with the blue pony, and boy did it hurt

"We better get those wings looked at," Scootaloo said "Get back to 100 percent, then we will strike the wicked queen,"

* * *

Back in the present

A week passed and Discord had retured from his battle

"Geez that king was a workout," Discord said

He was with Celestia and the mane six at the princesses castle, where Celestia was giving Discord his own special stained glass window to tell of his heroic deed

"Sure beats that one where I am stone," he thought

The window showed Discord hitting Sombra with a mallet

"It looks wonderful," Twilight said

"I think it..." Just then Flutter Shy started to look a bit green

"Are you feeling o..."

Spike did not get to finish his sentence as Flutter suddenly hurled on the little dragon

"Oh my!" Flutter said "I am..."

She didn't get to finish her apology, as she hurled again upon Spike

"Whoa," Pinky said "I think you ate to many of my cupcakes,"

"Yes," Flutter said "That must be..."

Discord made a welding mask appear on Pinkys face just before she to got a puke shower

"I think we better take you to Dr. Whooves," Twilight said

* * *

Flutter was now getting checked up by the doctor. In the waitng room Discord, the mane 6, Spike, and even Celestia and Luna awaited the news

A short while later the doctor came out with Flutter, the yellow pony wore a face of suprise on her face

"What is it?" Pinky said full of worry

"Well..." Dr. Whooves said

"Discord," Flutter said, an emotional wreck "I'm pregnant!"

Discords jaw dropped, then fell off his body, Celestia and Raity phanted from shock. Everyone else had looks of purecshock on there faces.

If you looked up "freaked out" in the dictionary. You would see a picture of this scene

* * *

**What will happen with Flutter and Discord now?**

**Bet you can all guess who Joyful Madness is now**

**l8ter**


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the future

"AH!" Rainbow said as she gave a Changling a karate kick. "Time to teach you all how I got my black belt in karate!"

The day of freeing Ponyville had come

Over the course of the week, she and the other ponies had come up with a plan. Rainbow would sneak over to the prison camps with Twilight Sparkle, under the cover of night, free the prisoner ponies, and have them cause a massive revolt that would distract Chrysalis and her minions.

Which in turn would give Rainbow and her old friend the opportunity to sneak down into the dungeon and free Joyful Madness. With little to no enemies in the way.

"Are you sure you can do this Twilight?" Rainbow said

"I'm a high level unicorn now," Twilight said "Plush, Celestia was my teacher,"

Rainbow needed the unicorn the break Joyful Madness free

"Well we better hurry," Rainbow said "Those ponies won't last long once the queen shows up,"

"Don't worry," Twilight said "My brother and the others should already be there to help and protect them,"

Soon enough, they came to a cell with an odd creature in it, trapped in a magic bubble.

"Joyful Madness?" Twilight said

"Aunt Twilight?" Joyful said

The creature reminded Rainbow of Discord. It had the head of a pony, which was a dark yellow. Also it had a red mane going down its neck. It had a big tooth on one side of its mouth, and the horn of unicorn and deer. Unlike Discords though, its antler was curved. It had big, bussy eyebrows and beard, both of which were light grey. It's body was that of a griffin (which was orange , with one arm belong to said creature, while the other was a dragons hand. Its legs were that of a bunny and lions. Its tail was red with dark pink scales on the sides and tips. Finally, it's wings were that of a dragon and a butter fly.

"That kind of looks like a mixture of..." Rainbow got a look of pure shock on her face "Did..?"

"Yes," Twilight said

"But..?" Rainbow said

"Later," Twilight said using every ounce of her magic to free the draconequus. Sadly though, she gave everything she had in that spell

"TWILIGHT!" Rainbow cried

Joyful went over to his friend tears formed in his eyes

"Can you save her?" Rainbow asked

"I alter reality, I'm not omnipotent," Joyful said "Her sacrifice won't be in vain!"

With that Joyful used his own magic to turn all the Changlings into stuffed plush toys.

"What?" Chrysalis said

Just then Joyful teleported to where she was

"Remember me?" Joyful said

"Ha!" Chysalis said "You can't beat me while I wear the..!"

Joyful pulled off the queens head.

"Hey!" Chrysalis said still alive "This doesn't make scene!"

"What's the fun in making scene?" Joyful said as he removed the Alicorn Amulet from her body, and made it disappear.

Afterward, Joyful used his power to change Ponyville back to normal, and freed the princess and his dad

"Son!" old Discord said giving him a hug "You saved us!"

"That's are boy," old Flutter said

"Not without some help," Joyful said as he pointed to Rainbow Dash

"So this is where you went that one day you got a sugar rush," Discord said

Rainbow eyes were filled with tears as he told them about Twilight

"Twiilly," Shining said "Nooooo!"

"Don't worry I can fix all this," Discord said as he made cotton candy apprear

"How's that gonna help?!" Rainbow said

"Eat it and fly backwards," Discord explained "That should send you back to your time,"

"And be sure to destroy that Alicorn Amulet so none of this ever happens," Old Celestia said

"Oh well," Rainbow said as she ate it

Soon enough the sugar kicked in and she was gone

* * *

Back in the present

Everyone was still in shock, until

"Yay!" Pinky Pie said being the slightly oblivious pony she was "You're going to be a mom! Who's the dad? I'm sure he'll be..."

"Um, Pinky," Discord said "I'm the dad,"

Pinky's jaw dropped as she fully understood what was going on now.

"You...her...her...you...can thing get anymore crazy?"

Just then Rainbow Dash crashed through a wall. Don't worry, no one got hurt

"Rainbow Dash?" Everyone said

"Ugh," Rainbow said rubbing her head "Where's Zecorra?"

"Why do you need to she her?" Twilight asked confused

"Cause if I don't you're doomed! Don't worry Twilight! I won't let you go like you did!"

The pegasus got up and got ready to fly "By the way," he said to Discord and Flutter Shy "Congrats on Joyful Madness,"

Rainbow flew off to find the zebra, and destroy the Alicorn Amulet. Thus altering the timeline so nobody died or got turned to stone

"Joyful Madness?" Flutter and Discord said

* * *

**Okay, no more sub plot**

**Any suggestions for Flutter and Discord getting ready for Joyful?**

**l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were very busy for every pony

* * *

"DIE AMULET!" Rainbow Dash said as she smashed the Alicorn Amulet to bits with a hammer

"Now why ya goin and smashin that Rainbow?" Zecorra asked confussed

"I'm saving lives Zecorra!" Rainbow said

* * *

Celestia, although finding it still very shocking. Decided not to punish Discord, provided he wed Flutter Shy and promise to care for his child.

Discord agreed

"Well this was certainly been the strangest thing I've seen in my 1000 plus years of life," the princess said

"Mine to sister," Luna said

Thus a grand wedding was held a few days later, with all of Ponyville in attendance

Even Princess Cadence and Shining Armor managed to make it

"In all my years of serving the princess, battling the enemies of Equestira. Nothing is more bizarre than this," Shining thought to himself

* * *

"Dearly beloved," Celestia said "We are gathered here today to witness this pegasus and this draconequus in holy matrimony,"

Every pony had faces of confusion and shock

"Do you Flutter Shy take Discord to be your lofty wedded husband? To love and care for till death do you part?" Celestia said

"I do," Flutter said

Almost every ponies jaw dropped, a few passed out

"And do you Discord..."

"I do," Discord said

"Then by the power vested in me. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the pony,"

Discord took out his big tooth and gave Flutter a kiss.

A few ponies had to dash into the restroom and puke, more ponies passed out.

Even the reception was crazy. Discord made everything into cotton candy, and super sized the cake Piny Pie made so every pony had a slice

"Wow!" Pinky pie said "I'm gonna need a bigger fork,"

Discord gave her a pitch fork

"Thanks," Pinky said

"Aren't you going to have any Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked

"AH!" Rainbow said flying off. Determined not to go back to the future "Not again! Never again!"

"Huh?" Spike said confused

Also, apparently Discord was a great DJ

"Whoa," Vinyl Scratch said "That guy knows how to work the beat,"

"It seems awfully loud for my taste," Octavia said "Although it dose have a certain classical rhythm to it,"

"Aw eat some cotton candy," Vinyl said

Sadly, Octavia was the one to get a sugar rush. Don't worry, she didn't go into the future

Yet if there were an Equestria Royal Race competition, she'd have won. She ran around Ponyville about twenty times

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee!" Octavia said running faster than Rainbow could fly

"I really need to cut back on the sugar in these things," Discord said eating his cotton candy

* * *

After the wedding, it was all about the upcoming baby

Yet when you have a reality warping creature as you husband, taking care of all the baby needs is a snap, and free

"Discord," Flutter said one night, "I'm hungry,"

"We just ate dinner less than an hour ago," Discord said suprised

Flutters growling tummy told otherwise

Discord poofed up some vegetables. Flutter wanted to make sure his child was healthy.

Flutter ate like she hadn't eaten in days

Discord put his hand on her belly

"Only less than eleven months to go," Discord said (a horses gestation period is about that) he said as he kissed her cheek

"Ow," Flutter said getting poked by his giant tooth

"Oops," Discord said

* * *

**More l8ter**

**Baby shower in next chap**


	6. Chapter 6

The months rolled on, and Flutters tiny tummy grew bigger and bigger.

In fact, most ponies thought she was going to give birth soon. She was only halfway done with her pregnancy, yet her stomach as almost bigger than a mare at 10 months.

Another visit to Dr. Whooves explained that

"Amazing," he said looking at the ultrasound "It's..."

"A boy?" Discord said

"A girl?" Flutter said

"A draconequues," the doctor said "Also, a boy,"

"A DRACONEQUUES!?" Flutter and Discord said

"Yes," Dr. Whooves said as he pointed out the long body, hands, and feet of the creature Flutter was creating

"Wow," Discord said "Another little, magical, me."

Tears of joy fell from his eyes

"Are son is going to he a real handful," Flutter thought. Yet if she could tame Discord, she could tame anything

* * *

"A DRACONEQUUES!?" Flutter Shy's friends (except Rainbow) said once they heard this. They were at Flutter Shy's cottager for a baby shower

"Well," Rarity said with her self made pajamas that were meant for a newborn horse. "Guess I'm going to have to gives these to some other expecting pony. Although this could a great opportunity for a new challenge. Yes! The first draconequus baby wear!"

Rarity dashed back to her shop to start shewing new clothes for her friends child

"She's really into her craft," Discord said

"Yes she...Huh!" Flutter said

""What is it?" Twilight said

"Is it time?" Apple Jack said "Oh my gosh! Some one get some..!"

"It's kicking," Flutter said

"Really?" Pinky said putting her head to her womb "Wow! It's really..."

Just then a powerful kick sent Pinky flying, don't worry, Twilight used her magic to save her

"That's one tough kid," Apple said

"Discord," Flutter said "Can I have some chocolate milk? I'm craving something sweet,"

Discord poofed up a cotton candy cloud and a cup

"Here ya go," Discord said

"On second thought, how about ice cream?" Flutter said

Discord poofed up ice cream

"Accually..."

A few minutes later, Flutters cottage looked like Pinky Pies place

"Yum!" Pinky said eating cookies and cake like no tomorrow. Yet all this did was cause her to get a sugar rush. As she bounced as high as she could, eventually bouncing out of Discord and Flutters home

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" Pinky said said as she soared into the sky

Rainbow flew up and caught her

"Aren't you going to eat honey?" Discord asked

"I'm not hungry anymore," Flutter said

Discords eyes fell out of his head

"Here you go," Twilight said giving them back.

"Boy," Apple said "Things are gonna get crazy when your bundle of joy comes,"

"More like madness," Rainbow said with a still hyper Pinky

"Joy? Madness?" Flutter said "That sounds like it'd make a nice name for are kid,"

"Joyful Madness," Discord said

Flutter agreed

"I helped name him?" Rainbow said surprised

* * *

Later that night

Discord and Flutter shy were asleep

Well they were until Discord felt something bump him

"Flutter?" Discord said as he awoke, yet he saw she was asleep.

"Oh," Discord said putting his lion paw on Flutters gut "It's you,"

Joyful kicked around in Flutter some more

"Hi Joyful," Discord said "I'm you dad, I hope you grow up to be a beautiful, funny, spirit of chaos. Like you old man.

"Not to chaotic," Flutter said awaken by Joyful's kicking

"I'll get some more chocolate milk," Discord said getting up

"Hold on Joyful Madness," he said to her gut

* * *

**Birth coming soon**

**l8ter **


	7. Chapter 7

The months continued on, and Flutters tummy grew and grew.

Sadly though, this meant Discord had to deal with his greatest threat yet.

Mood swings

* * *

"Honey," Discord said as he poofed into her living room. I picked up more of Rarity's clothes she made for Joyful.

Flutter Shy was eating some pickles, then he noticed the two jars near her feet

"Wow," Discord "You are really eating,"

'ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT!?" Flutter said exploding with anger like never before

"No I..." Discord began

Flutter began to cry like crazy

"I'm sorry Discord," she said tears flowing from her eyes "It's just these mood swings,"

"It's okay," Discord said going to comfort her

Only to get a big hug as Flutter's face shined with joy

"But if I am having mood swings, then that means my pregnancy is going well right? Yay!"

Discord was very confused these past few weeks

* * *

Another week passed

"One one more week to go," Discord said as he and Flutter were walking around Ponyville

"Hi Flutter Shy," Twilight said walking over with Spike

"Wow," Spike said "It looks like your draconequues kid's almost ready to be born,"

"Yep," Flutter said "Joyful Madness is gonna be born..."

Just then Flutters water broke. A huge gush of water and blood gushed out of her

"Right now!" Discord said shocked

The Draconequues snapped his figures and poofed them all to Dr. Whooves

"Oh my!" the doctor said seeing what was going on. He took Flutter to the emergency room and get her ready for birthing.

* * *

An hour or so passed

Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and the rest of the mane six sat in the waiting room. Twilight had asked Discord to get them. Flutter needed all the support she would need now.

From behind the room Discord stood next the Flutters side, holding her hoof in his hand.

Her contractions had started, causing her excruciating pain

She shot him a look that said "You did this to me,"

Discord just held her hoof harder

"Hey," Dr. Whooves said "Can't you just use your magic to make your kid come out of her?"

"Oh ya," Discord said as he was about to snap his fingures

Yet before he could. Flutter Shy let out a blood curdling scream, and a yellow and orange blur shot out of Flutter Shy.

It launnched Dr. Whooves into a nearby wall. Don't worry, the kid wasn't hurt

In his hoofs, was a baby draconequues

"Way to make an entrance son," Discord said as he picked up his child and gave it to Flutter had the head of a pony, which was a dark yellow. Also it had a red mane going down its neck. It had a big tooth on one side of its mouth, and the horn of unicorn and deer. Unlike Discords though, its antler was curved. It had big, bussy eyebrows and beard, both of which were light grey. It's body was that of a griffin (which was orange , with one arm belong to said creature, while the other was a dragons hand. Its legs were that of a bunny and lions. Its tail was red with dark pink scales on the sides and tips. Finally, it's wings were that of a dragon and a butter fly.

"Awww," Discord said

"He's so cute," Flutter said

Soon enough the other ponies were allowed to see their kid

"it's a mini Discord," Pinky said

"Cute little critter," Apple said

"Interesting," Twilight said

"He has his mothers eye," Rarity said

"Good to see ya Joyful," Rainbow said."Again," she thought

And so a new chapter in Discord and Flutter Shy's life unfolded. A bright and shiny future along the way.

One without Chrysalis taking over everything, thanks to Rainbow Dash

**The end**


End file.
